


Alone

by ShoyDragon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Loneliness, Post Season 2, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-21
Updated: 2012-05-21
Packaged: 2017-11-05 18:26:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/409554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShoyDragon/pseuds/ShoyDragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock stands in the graveyard and tries not to scream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alone

Sherlock stands in the graveyard and tries not to scream. Not long ago he had been running through London with John at his side, chasing criminals and dodging the police, laughing in the hallway and shouting in the living room. John had been a fixture in his life for so long that now the consulting detective feels lost and, for the first time in his life, alone.

John was always there for him, always protected him, always provided a warm smile and soft praises, a sharp word and a warning look. John had made Sherlock human, and Sherlock was terrified of facing the world without his blogger at his side. Sherlock had not known how much John had changed him, but now that he was alone again, he could not imagine himself as he once was. Sherlock before John was a complete stranger, and the detective could only hope he did not return to the way things were.

Sherlock had thought the most painful thing he would ever do was say goodbye to John on that roof-top, but this feels ten times worse. His chest is tight and it’s hard to breathe and everything is too bright. Squinting, Sherlock tries to avoid reading the name on the headstone and thinks back to the John he used to know.

When they had met, John was a lost soldier, looking for the war-zone he had just left. With Sherlock, John was able to move away from Afghanistan and back into civilian life, or as much as a civilian life one could lead while living with Sherlock Holmes. John changed from a worn-out shell of a man to a vibrant life once again, and Sherlock was happy to have led him there. 

With a soft gasp, Sherlock shakes his head. The realization that he will never get to see John smile again hits him like a punch to the gut and it’s all the detective can do to stop himself from cursing. It is his fault John his gone, his fault he is alone again, his fault he no longer has a home. He elected to fall that day, and no matter how much it hurts, Sherlock knows there is nothing he can do to fix what he’s done.

In silence, he watches John, his best friend, weeping at his grave, and watches Captain Watson, the soldier, walk away with his head held high.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just feeling really angst-y. After watching 'Reichenbach' again today, I just had to write something... As always, this has NOT been beta'd or Brit-picked, so any mistakes you find should be mentioned so I can fix them.


End file.
